


Zayn Baby

by OhSlashy



Series: Louis Love and Zayn Baby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dubious Consent, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis and Zayn cry a lot, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Underage Sex, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSlashy/pseuds/OhSlashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is almost 17 and yet to go through his first heat. Whenever his boyfriend, 21 year old Liam, goes into rut he has to endure it alone. Harry and Louis try to warn him, but it gets harder for Zayn to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is mainly about Zayn and Liam but my obsession with Louis is still very much evident. Also, it begins three days after Louis Love but quickly progresses to span three years.

APRIL, 2010. NIALL AND HARRY.

“Niall, bro – _aw,_ you’ll never guess who I’ve just seen,” Liam says, dumping a plate heaped with lasagne on the lunch table.

Niall speaks, deadpan, through a mouthful of food. “Zayn.”

“Dude,” Liam says breathlessly, climbing onto the bench, “he was wearing glasses. _Glasses._ Fuck. He’s so cute.” Liam smiles fondly but when Niall doesn’t respond he snaps, “He’s cute, yeah?”

Niall jumps – because he can’t bloody help it with an Alpha– and then rolls his eyes irritably. “ _Jesus._ Yes. I’ve told he’s a cute a million times.”

Liam smiles sheepishly and runs his fingers through his hair. In a low voice, almost to himself, he says, “Bet he looks fucking _adorable_ on my cock.”

Niall is shoving several chips into his mouth at once. “Yeah but…” He swallows thickly. “Not until he’s had his first heat, alright?”

“Yeah, I know – don’t worry.”

“And also,” Niall says. “It’s been three days. So fucking get a grip. Don’t go all alpha on him – he’s only thirteen. You’ll terrify him.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Liam says.

“Rein it in.”

“Yeah, I hear you alright?” Liam turns to his lunch, shoves his fork into it and begins shovelling it into his mouth.

“Where’s Harry, anyway?” Niall asks.

Liam scoffs. “Not reining it in.”

Niall groans loudly and drops his fork. “ _Jesus!_ Alright.” He points at Liam. “You stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He’s back in five minutes and as he pushes Harry into his seat he’s saying, “-can’t _finger him_ in the library, Harry.”

Liam chokes on a forkful of lasagne and Harry sneaks him a grin.

_“Harry,”_ Niall complains.

“Oh come on, Nialler,” Harry says good-naturedly, nudging Niall with his elbow. “He was in detention, little menace – I was just trying to spice it up.”

Liam laughs; Niall doesn’t. Liam and Harry might be his best friends but their arrogance and thoughtlessness frustrates him. Louis’ just been through the biggest change of life and his mind and his body are at odds. He’s thirteen for Christ’s sake! All he really wants is for someone to touch his dick a bit, not sit him on _their_ dick and – fucking _– loom_ over him the rest of the time. It’s going to be more than a little overwhelming because even when Harry’s trying (“Are you okay? Are you sure you’re okay? Is this alright? Are you sure it’s alright?”) he can be a bit intense.

“What was he supposed to do?” Liam asks Niall and raises his eyebrows. (That’s another thing: Harry and Liam always have each other’s backs, making reasoning with them extremely difficult.) “Take Louis to the nurse?”

Niall shakes his head minutely. He himself went into heat a few months after he turned fifteen – like most omegas. Harry, who had yet to have his first rut, was immune to his scent and had had the clear-headedness to take him to the nurse. She put him in a room, gave him a dildo and locked the door from the outside. Fumbling with that dildo in that anti-septic, doctor’s-white room was more traumatising, Niall always says, than if every Alpha in sixth form had done him.  

“Sometimes you loom,” he tries to explain.

“I _loom?”_ Harry asks, sounding faintly offended.

Liam sniggers. “I dunno, bro. You do kinda loom.”

“I loom.” Harry repeats. “I loom. What does thatfucking _mean_?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You just loom, man. You loom over him.”

“Yeah, like, kind of like this…” Liam leans toward Harry with a strangely intense, comical look on his face. He holds the pose for about a second; then he and Niall dissolve into laughter.

Harry scowls at his lunch plate and mutters to himself, “He fucking _needed_ me.”

Usually, when Liam and Harry mate an Omega, the Omega is ready for it. They’re generally fifteen or sixteen – they’ve probably already done _something –_ quite often with Liam or Harry. It’s purely physical and they’re so high on hormones it’s basically the equivalent of a drunken one-night-stand. That’s not even exclusive to Harry and Liam – that’s fucking _standard._ It’s a gross misconception that Omegas don’t prey on Alphas too. I mean, Harry was sixteen when he had his first rut and his mom’s _friend_ fucked him through it and she was, what, thirty-two? But when Louis went into heat Harry _couldn’t_ treat him like all the others (of which there have been about ten or eleven) not when he saw how young and frightened Louis was. Then he was fucking _overcome_ with the urge to protect him. So Louis’ special and if he needs to hold Zayn’s hand when Harry goes down on him that’s fine.

But Niall thinks he’s an idiot, Harry can tell. Defensively he says again, “He still needs me.”

Niall’s smile fades. “Just…” he says wearily, “…let him come to you.”

Harry pulls a face like the idea is untasteful to him and shares a look with Liam. “That’s not how it works,” he says.

Niall stares. He can’t – what’s wrong with these boys! Do they not _see?_ “Let him come to you,” he reiterates.

Harry shakes his head. “But-”

_“Let. Him. Come. To. You,”_ Niall seethes and Harry stabs moodily at his food.

 

MAY, 2010. ZAYN.

Louis does come to Harry. A _lot._ Over the next month he’s goes into heat three more times – which, again, it’s not unheard of but it’s certainly unusual. He’s basically _sick_ with it. His fever get so high the school calls his mum (though Harry’s already worked it out of him by the time she arrives). He’s so emotional Zayn’s not actually sure he _left_ his first heat. One time Zayn doesn’t let him copy his English homework and he _cries._ He so responsive too, even Harry’s gaze makes the smell of him thicken; wriggle uncomfortably in his seat; tear up and tug on the sleeve of Zayn’s jumper. Other alphas sniff at him in the corridor, say stuff to him (sometimes to them) that neither of them gets. Furious, Harry gives Louis his school jumper, tells him to wear it _always_. Now he smells like Harry and sex.

So Zayn feels like Harry’s taking away his best friend, like a bully who has stolen Zayn’s favourite toy and returned it ruined. At night the moonlight edges their bodies in silver, glittering like stars where Harry glides into Louis’ slick; presses him down as Louis comes all over himself; hushes him as Louis cries into the pillow, then into Harry’s chest.

In the dark Liam nuzzles Zayn’s cheek and tugs the covers over their heads and Zayn hates Harry for about two years.

A few days later, as Louis comes down from his fourth heat in a month, Harry goes into rut.

Louis – literally – can’t walk the next day and Niall screams at Harry in the common room. (But it’s too late. Whatever Niall was trying to delay has already happened. Louis won’t need Zayn to hold his hand anymore; won’t plead for Zayn the moment he comes.)

Harry came downstairs ten minutes ago, carrying Louis in his arms like you would hold a sleepy child. Louis’ arms were slumped over Harry's shoulders and he looked dazed but happy, if a little exhausted. Now Harry cups a hand over Louis’ ear and pulls the other against his chest. Zayn tries to catch Louis’ eye but they’re closed and Zayn thinks he might be sleeping.

“AND YOU!” Niall yells, rounding on Liam. “I can smell your rut from a day away. You shouldn’t even be _near_ Zayn.”

Zayn’s sitting in Liam’s lap at this point and the arm around his waist tightens.

“Liam,” Niall says warningly.

Liam pulls Zayn even closer.

“Liam!”

There’s a tense moment before Liam uncoils his arms and Zayn climbs reluctantly from his lap.

Niall takes a deep breath and says, more gently, “you should go home, Liam. Home, home I mean.”

Liam nods. He doesn’t even hug Zayn goodbye.

When he’s gone, and Zayn’s sank back into the sofa, he asks quietly, “Is he gonna have his rut alone?”

Both Harry and Niall are fussing over Louis – because Niall wants to make he’s okay and Harry’s trying to prove that Louis _is_ okay because Harry’s actually been treating him right.

So it’s a moment before Harry hears him. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, he is.”

Zayn furrows his brow. “Is that… Isn’t that… Is he gonna be alright?”

Harry doesn’t look at him. “Yeah, sure.” He clears his throat. “I mean, of course.”

Zayn looks down at his lap and fiddles with the hem of his jumper. Liam’s so gentle and careful with him. He’s been sweet and reassuring and worshipful… but right now Zayn feels guilty and that feelings never goes away.

That evening, when they’re watching TV, Harry’s phone rings. He picks it up and yells, “Payno! How’s it going, bro?” Carefully, he dislodges Louis from his lap, gets up and leaves the common room.

Suspiciously, Zayn watches him go.

 

Liam rolls gingerly onto his back, pressing his phone to his ear. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes but never fall. “Haz, man,” he pants. “It’s so bad.”

Harry’s hesitant voice sounds over the phone. “Why don’t you give Soph or, like... Danielle a call. Hell, Niall would fucking help you out!”

But Liam shakes his head desperately, gritting his teeth. “I’m gonna wait, yeah? For Zayn.” He rubs his face into the pillow, rolls back onto his stomach and pushes his hips into the mattress.

“Jesus, man… I don’t know. It could be years.”

Liam’s only response is a restrained whimper. Normally, the thought of mating Zayn before his first heat repulses him in how cruel it would be. Right now he doesn’t even fucking _care._ Zayn’s precious to him. The thought of another Alpha going near him makes Liam seethe. Liam’s the _only_ one that could care for him right and he needs to knot him up to prove it.

“Are you jerking off?” Harry asks and Liam kind of is and he can hear Harry smiling. “Because you’re making me uncomfort-”

“Fuck off, man. Do me a favour, yeah? Try and get a picture of Zayn and – and, like, send it to me?”

Harry laughs out loud this time. “Only because I love you, dude.”

“Thanks.” Liam hangs up.

(That night he sobs into the phone, begging Zayn to come to him. He makes Zayn cry and after that night, whenever he goes into rut, he deletes Zayn’s number so he can’t call him.)

 

MAY, 2012. ZAYN.

Two years pass. Liam and Harry are now finishing their second year at university. Louis and Zayn are in year ten – they’re not the timid little Omegas that they once were. They’ve grown up a bit and they don’t need constant reassuring and caring for.

But Zayn _still_ hasn’t gone through his first heat and sometimes, when they’re in bed, he just can’t handle the vulnerability, though Liam’s as tender as he always is. Zayn spends a lot of time angry with himself but he’s also angry at everyone else.

“How – how much longer?” Louis gasps, clutching his phone to his ear.  He pushes his fringe back and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the flat of his palm.

Zayn glances over at him from where he’s lying on his own bed, fiddling with his lighter. He hears Harry’s deep voice over the phone and Louis groans bitterly.

“Hurry,” he sobs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He nods at whatever Harry says and hangs up.

Zayn realises that he’s glaring at Louis, who is swaying where he’s sat on the edge of his bed. Though his cheeks are flushed and his clothes cling to him with sweat, small shivers rack his limbs.

Zayn looks back at his lighter. He wrinkles his nose. “Ugh…” he sniffs. “You fucking stink.”

It takes a moment for Louis to focus on his words. Then he frowns. He opens his mouth but he doesn’t have the strength to reply. He shakes his head and looks away.

_Now he’s probably crying,_ Zayn thinks meanly. He pretends to ignore him instead, glowering at the orange flame above his lighter.

The silence lengthens and Louis drops his forehead against one knee and smothers a moan. His hand is pressed over his cock like it’s a bleeding wound.

Zayn sighs and slumps off his bed. He goes over to Louis, crawls on the bed behind him. He pets his hair and squeezes his neck and holds him till Harry arrives. When he does Louis scrambles off the bed and practically leaps at him, sobbing into his mouth as Harry’s long fingers grope him through his pyjamas.

Out in the corridor Zayn calls Liam.

“Hnngh?”

“Did I wake you?”

“S’alright, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just – can I come over?”

“Yeah, babe. O’course.” There’s the sound of his bed groaning, the covers shifting. “Imma come get you.”

“No, that’s okay. I’m on my way. I’ll be there soon.”  

Zayn lets himself in with the key Liam has given him. Inside its dark and quiet and Liam’s bedroom door creaks when Zayn eases it open.

Liam’s fallen back to sleep. Moonlight slants across his broad, meaty back and over one cheek. His plump, pink lips are parted against the pillow and stubble covers his jaw. As Zayn approaches the bed he shakes himself awake. One arm reaches out and he pulls Zayn into his lap, rolls him over and presses Zayn into the covers.

Zayn arches into the warmth of Liam’s body and Liam noses along his throat and murmurs, “you reek babe. You’re in heat.”

Zayn’s heart races. “It’s Louis-” he stammers, “‘M not – not in heat.”

Liam groans wearily into the darkness and drops his head onto Zayn’s chest.

Zayn watches the shadows move across the ceiling and thinks: _I should have lied._

Liam sucks in a huge breath and pulls away.

Zayn follows him, catches his arm. His fingers look tiny around the bulging muscles of Liam’s bicep. “Do it anyway,” he whispers.

Liam’s eyes close as though he’s in pain. He pulls his arm free. “Can’t.” Zayn has to pull him back again.

“I’m fifteen now,” he says. “Liam _please.”_

Liam can’t even look at him. He shakes his head. “I’m not gonna be that guy. I won’t do that to you.”

“Babe, come on – I’m ready, I know-”

“ _Zayn,”_ Liam’s says, his voice trembling with suppressed emotion. “Stop fucking asking.” He jerks his arm away and stands up. “You don’t think I FUCKING _WANT_ TO!”

Zayn jumps violently and tears pool in his eyes.

Liam’s kneeling at his feet in a moment. “Oh God, Zaynie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He squeezes Zayn’s arms and Zayn nods shakily. He releases a little hiccup of a laugh, embarrassed, and Liam smiles warmly, eyes crinkling up.

“You’re not – you’re not ready, babe. I promise. You know I love you and I want you… But I – I can’t. Okay?”

Zayn shrugs him off. “I _want_ you,” he protests. “I can’t – can’t keep doing _this -_ I, I need more. Please.”

Liam strokes his hair. “Zayn-”

“Just fuck off,”Zayn whispers. He tries to get up again but Liam pushes him back.

“We can wait, babe, okay? We can wait.”

Zayn nods, looking down at his lap. Liam takes his hand and kisses it.

“Come on,” Liam whispers and shuffles Zayn back onto the bed, climbing in beside him. He wraps Zayn up against his chest and Zayn buries his face in the soft curls and tries not to be angry with Liam too.

 

“I’m ready, man,” Zayn mutters, “I fucking know I am.” He sucks on his cigarette and watches the smoke vanish into the gusts of wind. He’s sat with Louis outside their dorm block, hunched against the cold in pea-green coats that drown their diminutive frames.

Louis accepts the cigarette from Zayn and sticks it between his lips. “It’s bullshit,” he agrees.

“I’m almost sixteen, I mean – _ugh.”_ Zayn drops his forehead against his knees. The next bit comes out mumbled. “It’s been two years, babes. What if he – what if he gets tired of waiting or summat. I-”

Louis whacks his shoulder to shut him up. “ _Don’t be ridiculous,”_ he says, then – more gently, “lovie, come on.” He wraps an arm around Zayn’s shoulder. “Liam would wait a thousand years for you.”

“He’s used…” Zayn says into his knees, “he’s used, like, four fingers on me, I mean… _Come on._  I can take it. I’m a – fucking – big boy, alright?”

“Yeah but don’t, like, _force_ it, bro,” Louis says and Zayn can hear him smiling. “When it happens you’re gonna be fucking rabid.”

Zayn purses his lips against a smile and lifts his head.

Pulling back, Louis takes his small victory and runs with it. “Ughh, Liam,” he groans. “Oh Liam, oh Li-i-i-iam!” He jumps onto the balls of his feet and starts humping Zayn, knocking him over against the wet ground.

“Oi, alright, stop! Jesus!” He pushes Louis back, giggling his wheezy, staccato giggle.

Louis sits back against the wall, smiling.

Zayn puffs on his cigarette again. “I won’t cry, or anything. _That_ would be embarrassing.” He grinds his cigarette into the ground and grins when Louis shrieks in protest.

“I don’t fuckingcry… _Anymore.”_

Zayn throws him a sceptical look.

“Not _every_ time,” Louis amends.

Zayn’s smile widens and he makes his bottom lip start to wobble.  “Hurts,” he whines, “So hot… ‘M so horny. Wahhh, wahhh, _wahhh.”_

Louis pushes him over. “Right. I’m going inside. Fuck you!”

Zayn scrambles after him. “Fuck me,” he cries, breathless from laughter as he imitates Louis, “fuck me!”

 

APRIL, 2013. ZAYN.

“Fuck me! Please. _God._ Harry, please – please-”

“Shh-shh-shhh.” Harry whispers, prying Louis’ fingers from the pillow and guiding them between his legs. Louis hides his face in his arm and gulps back his sobs. Harry gets Louis to stroke himself and patiently waits for him to get his breath back before removing his own hand. Louis’ flat on his belly, hips raised off the bed so he can fit a hand under him. Harry straddles the back of his thighs, leans down and pushes though the mess of Louis’ slick with his cock. Louis whines helplessly and starts to cry again.

Across the room Zayn rolls his eyes. Liam squeezes his hand to draw his gaze back to him. “Maybe,” he whispers hopefully, from where he’s crouched beside Zayn’s bed “…maybe it’s your heat?”

Zayn shakes his head. “I’ve thrown up,” he mumbles.

Behind Liam’s head Harry is rolling his hips into Louis. His cock comes out glistening. Louis went into heat a few hours ago and Liam always shows up when Louis’ in heat (which only happens every few months now), hoping it’ll send Zayn over as well. He was disproportionately excited to find Zayn with a fever.

Liam smooths his hair back. “You’re burning up,” he points out.  

Zayn pushes his face into the pillow. “‘M not even wet,” he says into it.

Liam sighs and kisses Zayn’s shoulder. He pushes to his feet, climbs carefully over Zayn and slides under the covers.

Zayn moues in protest, shifting around to face him. “Don’t want you to get sick,” he whispers.

Liam squeezes him. “Alphas don’t really get sick,” he says, shrugging apologetically.

Zayn sniffs and wriggles into his embrace, slotting their legs together and nosing at the downy curls that cover Liam’s chest. Liam throws the duvet over their heads. He’s big and hot and his scent fills Zayn’s nostrils, drowning out, even, the smell of Louis’ heat. His broad palm slides up and down Zayn’s back and his mouth is warm where it’s pressed to Zayn’s hair. He hikes Zayn’s thigh over his hip and his cock, full and warm, fits snuggly under Zayn’s arse.

Three years of waiting, however, has taught both of them inhuman kinds of restraint. So they fall asleep like that, listening to Louis’ cries and Harry’s grunts and pretending that they’re satisfied with the way things are. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww, some of you never thought you'd see this day, did ya?? A genuine, big sorry that it was late, especially to those I told it would be out very soon! I honestly thought it would be finished months ago but there was this one thing i couldn't get right. So I hope everyone likes it! Let me know in the comments, I always reply :)
> 
> P.S. Legit angst in this one. Be warned!

NOVEMBER, 2013. ZAYN.

It smells like beer and pizza; sweat, smoke and hormones. Twenty minutes ago an Omega from the year below went into heat and leapt at the first Alpha who sniffed him out.  Rain whips into common room through the open window, flecking the black faux-leather couches and the navy-blue carpet.

“ _Urgh,”_ a sixth former groans from his sofa right in front of the telly. “Close that fucking window, for _fucks_ sake.”

Zayn glances up.

Over the back of the couch he can see the tops of three boys’ heads –Alphas from the year above him. When several moments pass and no one has leapt to do his bidding the one that yelled turns in his seat. His eyes narrow as he spots Zayn and Louis, sprawled in the sofa behind his, playing on their phones.

"Did you fucking hear me? Shut that bloody window."

Zayn drop his gaze and pretends to ignore him. Louis, however, turns his head where it rests in Zayn’s lap.

"Alright," he scoffs. "Calm down. Do it yourself if it bothers you. Personally, I can't stand the smell of an Omega's heat, yeah?"

Zayn purses his lips to keep from smiling because, honestly, that's a bit rich.

"Bitch," one of the other Alphas mutters.

"Malik,” the first one says. “You fucking do it. Not like you can smell it anyway."

Zayn flushes. He's glad that the room is dark and the only source of light is cast by the blue, flickering of the telly and the amber streetlamps through the window. No he can't smell it, not like the others can - the ones who've reached their sexual maturity through heats or ruts.

Louis tilts his head back and finds the gleam of Zayn’s dark eyes in the gloom. "You're the lucky one, mate. I can't tell you how bad these Alphas stink."

Most of the Alphas laugh with him but one or two - including the one speaking to them – look pissed.

Zayn half smiles and says quietly, "There's a million bloody Omegas in here; why don't you choose one whose boyfriend won't break your arm."

Louis sniggers. He's playing a quiz game on his phone like he's barely listening. But Zayn can see that he’s getting all the answers wrong.

"I'll fucking do it meself then," the first Alpha snaps. There's a chorus of jeers from both the Omegas and the Alphas when he stands up and Louis actually sits up to watch him.

It’s as he reaches out to shut the window that there’s a swift and sudden rush of movement. Its startles all the Omegas and makes the Alphas growl (and the Betas: nothing – there’s only a handful of them anyway.) A figure has leapt onto the windowsill from outside, gaping shirt revealing inked, moon-pale skin. He’s snake-hipped but broad-shouldered; his eyes are bright even in the gloom.

Louis catches his breath and Zayn sees his toes curl in his socks. An anticipatory smirk tugs at the corner of own his mouth.

Harry jumps into the room and towers over the other Alpha, looking him up and down like he's bemused. Maybe he knows what's just happened - the way the Alpha before him was talking to his beloved boyfriend - because it’s a bit out of character when he pulls a piece of gum from between his teeth and holds it out.

Begrudgingly, the younger Alpha puts out his hand and Harry grins as he pushes his soggy gum into his palm. "Find a bin, yeah?" he says and Louis shares a gleeful look with Zayn. 

Harry shakes his curls out and starts instinctively towards the couch where Louis lies.

Behind him, the other boy goes back to the window.

Harry glances back at him and drawls, "Leave that open."

Louis suppresses a delighted giggle and settles his head back into Zayn’s lap.

“You do know there’s a door,” he says softly and watches as Harry jumps onto the armrest by his feet.

Smirking to himself, Harry walks his hand along the back of the sofa until he suspended above Louis. He leans down and catches Louis’ lips with his own.

Louis cranes his head back in Zayn’s lap, pushing his fingers into Harry’s glossy quiff and parting his lips. Zayn sees their tongues slide together and rolls his eyes. He leans away from them, puts his chin in his palm and opens up a game on his phone.

Zayn and Louis are in their second-to-last year at boarding school. They’re three-and-a-half years older than they were when they first met Liam and Harry – and yet, not as old as Harry and Liam were that night. Their boyfriends have already finished university and, whilst Harry’s working as a pastry chef, Liam has begun training at a fire department.

As Zayn plays on his phone voices from a group of younger boys sitting nearby drift over to him.

"-went into heat when he _thirteen_."

"He's literally been having sex since he was in year eight."

"Apparently he can get both his feet behind his head."

 _"Why_ would he want to do that?"

"So his Alpha can fuck him, idiot. You seen how big their dicks are?"

"I heard he lets two Alphas fuck him."

_"What!”_

"Yeah his boyfriend, Harry Styles, and the other Alpha that’s always here – Liam Payne. They went to school here, like... four years ago? Well, anyway. Payne’s dating Malik, Tomlinson's friend."

"…Who?"

“Zayn Malik - the quiet one. He hasn't gone into heat yet."

 _"Fuck off!_ But he's in lower sixth?"

"I know!"

"I’d kill myself if I hadn't had my first heat by then."

" _Definitely_."

"So his boyfriend fucks Tomlinson too?"

"I heard they do it at the same time."

"That’s fucked up… Bet Zayn’s a Beta then?"

"Yeah... Yeah, he’s probably just in denial."

Zayn grits his teeth. Harry and Louis are still making out and so he says, dryly, “Don’t mind me…” and it’s hard to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Harry pulls back with a soft, wet pop and looks up at him. “Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he pants, adjusting his grip on the back of the couch. He grins. “You randy little minx.”

“Oh _I’m_ randy,” Zayn scoffs, looking away from his phone and raising his eyebrows with an expectant half-smile.

Louis reaches up to brush away Harry’s curls.

“I said you were randy,” Harry points out. “But I didn’t say _I_ wasn’t.” And he grabs Louis’ ankles, throws them in the air, drops onto the sofa and starts dry humping him. “Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!” he grunts and Louis giggles like a maniac, tossing his head in Zayn’s lap and kicking his legs.

The Alphas from earlier glance back at them and then turn away sulking. They wish they had an Omega like Louis – small and cuddly with an unusually early heat so he was ready to be fucked at thirteen. Yeah, Zayn’s not resentful at all. It’ll be any day now anyway. People will stop calling him a Beta (that unfortunate group who will never _need_ like an Omega needs or an Alpha needs.) They’ll stop saying that his boyfriend is cheating on him with his best friend too. Which, it goes without saying, is _not_ true.

 _“Zayn!”_ Louis shrieks and Zayn comes back to himself in time to help him flip Harry onto the floor.

“Oof!”

Louis scrambles upright and screeches with laughter when he sees his gangly boyfriend lying winded on the carpet. Zayn grins too and giggles when Louis elbows him.

Looking up at them, Harry starts to laugh and he pinches their legs to make them giggle-squeal. He catches his breath and pulls himself back onto the couch. Then he tugs his shirt over his head, toes his boots off and sticks his feet on the coffee table.

Louis stares at him. “Oh, just make yourself at home,” he says sarcastically.

“Shut it,” Harry replies, wriggling his fingers behind Louis’ back to try and drag him close. Louis squirms away just to be contrary. “This place was my kingdom.”

“Reliving the glory days?” Louis teases, a smile on his bubblegum-pink lips as he flicks a lock of honey-coloured hair from his eyes.

Dimples bloom in the apples of Harry’s cheeks. “Well, then I’d need my pretty boyfriend in my lap,” he says coyly.

Louis _melts._ He crawls into Harry’s lap and rubs his face into his neck. Harry smiles fondly, circling his waist with big, broad hands.

For a while Zayn idles glumly on his phone with his cheek in his palm.

Then Louis says, as though it’s only just occurred to him, “Where’s Liam?”

“He’s working,” Zayn mutters. He thinks Louis’ about to say something nice or something to cheer him up which, clearly, he does need. But then Harry snorts.

Zayn half-glances over at him and catches Harry grimace and quickly look the other way.

There’s a long silence. “What?” he asks hesitantly.

“Nothing.”

His phone vibrates, forgotten in his hand, and lets him know he’s just lost the game he was playing. “Why’d you laugh?”

Harry shakes his head minutely. “It’s nothing, honestly.” He gives Zayn a big, bright grin. “Promise.”

Louis turns over his shoulder and frowns hard. Harry crumbles under his gaze. “Okay fine, Payno’s not working.” He tugs awkwardly at the hem of Louis’ shirt and mumbles, “He’s in rut.”

Zayn’s cheeks turn a deep, dark red and he looks away. He can feel Louis looking at him. There’s a beat of silence. “I’m going to call him,” Zayn says turning back to his phone.

“Zayn, come on, mate,” Harry says, sitting up abruptly and jostling Louis in his lap. He adjusts his arms to keep him close.

Determinately, Zayn swipes his thumb across the screen and brings up Liam’s number.

Louis tries to grab his phone off him. “ _Zayn,”_ he says angrily. “Babes, come on. You’re not – that won’t help!” He grabs for it again but Zayn pushes him back.

“Louis, I’m just going to fucking _talk._ Jesus.”

“Zayn,” Harry says seriously and though he doesn’t raise his voice he makes them listen in a way only an Alpha can. “Trust me…” His hand closes around Zayn’s wrist, gentle but firm. “You’re just going to make it worse.”

Zayn swallows thickly and twists his wrist from Harry’s grip. _If Liam had seen that,_ he thinks but Harrys letting go anyway, though he waits for Zayn to drop his phone before he relaxes back into his seat.

“I just wish I could help,” Zayn mutters. Liam won’t even _try_ , says he can’t do it to an unheated Omega – like the idea is repulsive to him or something.  So Zayn feels guilty _and_ unattractive and also (if you’re counting) belittled, weak, angry, embarrassed, frustrated – he basically feels like shit. He hates that Liam’s now telling Harry and not him when he in rut; knowing Zayn can’t stand being unable to help him. (Actually, Zayn has no idea that Liams in rut every other week by now.) See, Zayn might like getting off but he doesn’t _need_ it – won’t need it until his first heat. Liam, however, has had to abstain from sex. He was nearly eighteen when they met; now he’s twenty-one. _Essentially, its torture,_ he’s fond of saying. 

Harry leans closer, interrupting Zayn’s train of thought. Eyes full of sincerity, he says, “Zayn, believe me – you _really_ don’t want your first time to be with an alpha in rut. He won’t be able to stop himself – it could get bad.”

Zayn drops his gaze and nods tightly.

Louis slides into the seat next to him and nudges his shoulder. “Best to be completely out of it first time, mate,” he says lightly, “like I was.”

“Yeah – you’re gonna want to be so in heat you don’t know what’s going on,” Harry says, grinning.

Louis nudges him again and smiles.

Eventually Zayn mutters, “yeah… whatever.”

 

A long time later Louis gives him a hug, whispers, “give us an hour, yeah?” and he and Harry go up to the room that Zayn shares with Louis.

I mean, Zayn doesn’t even wait five minutes before pulling out his phone and texting Liam, _you alright? X_

Zayn texts him again, _I know ur in rut xx_

Liam replies immediately. _God zay it hurts so much._

Zayn closes his eyes briefly. He really hates this. _I’m so sorry._

_Not ur fault._

Zayn doesn’t know what to say. Maybe he should send him some more pictures, though Liam’s got enough.

His phone flashes again. _Wish you were here._ Then: _Wanna knot you so bad babe. Please come over I promise I’ll be good. Promise._

Zayn’s stomach flips. Shit. So he has made it worse.

_God Zay it hurts so much please come over really need you fuck please come over !!!_

Zayn’s fingers stumble over the keys. _You know I want to babe._

_So come over !_

Impulsively, Zayn checks the time. Maybe if it hadn’t been 9:52 he wouldn’t have gone. But at 9:52, if he ran, he could make the 9:57 bus to Liam’s. He hesitates for six seconds. Then, heart pounding, he grabs his shoes, stuffs his feet in, and tears from his seat. He runs the bus down as it’s just about to leave. As he falls into a seat at the back he feels a sudden lurch of excitement and fear. When he looks back at his phone he sees seven more texts from Liam. He swallows, turns it over in his lap and watches the school fade into the night.

_Just fucking come over zayn_

_Please babe love you so much_

_Gonna fucking wreck you babe_

_Ignore me. Zayn. IGNORE ME. Don’t come over._

_Love you so much baby I really love you, please come over need you so bad_

_Can’t wait to fuck you knot you yeah babe_

_Please zayn sweetheart. Please._

 

He texts Liam: _Outside x._

Liam and Harry rent a house with some mates in the next village so they can live near Louis and Zayn. It’s a bit shit but its spitting distance from the pubs. From the front door Zayn can see people spilling out of a kebab shop at the end of the road.

When the door is suddenly wrenched open he starts backwards apprehensively. Its dark inside the house and Liam’s silhouette looks huge. He’s naked to the waist and – oh God – Zayn can _smell_ him. It makes him whimper with want and he steps forward reflexively.

One of Liam’s hands dive into his hair and Zayn’s arm wraps around his neck. He’s yanked over the threshold as their mouths crash together.

The door slams shut behind them.

Liam’s skin is tacky with sweat and his arms quiver where they hold him. When he pulls away his full pink lips glisten.

“You wet?” Liam pants and Zayn’s _speechless._

“I… A bit,” he mumbles awkwardly.

Liam ducks his head to nuzzle Zayn’s throat. He hasn’t shaved and the feel of his stubble on Zayn’s soft skin is electric. “Well, get wet,” he murmurs into Zayn’s neck and reaches up to unfasten the buttons of Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn’s breath is coming out in gasps. He watches Liam’s big hands fumble over his buttons. “Everyone’s out, yeah?” he pants.

“Yeah,” Liam mutters. His tosses Zayn’s shirt to the side and tugs at his trousers.

Zayn quickly stumbles out of his shoes. A few moments later his trousers land on top of them. A cold draft from under the door makes him shiver. “Can we go upstairs?” he asks.

Liam ignores him. Two fingers thrust up inside him.

“Jesus,” Zayn gasps, gripping Liam’s shoulder to steady himself. “Give us a warning, Liam. _Fu-”_ Liam swallows his words, his fingers wrapping around the back of Zayn’s head. He presses a third finger inside Zayn, who whimpers into his mouth.

He pushes back. “Can we – can we go upstairs?” he whispers but Liam’s fingers crook inside him and he’s pulled onto his toes with a gasp. He collides with Liam’s chest and his moan is muffled in the swell of his muscles and soft down of his hair. The smell of him makes Zayn clench around Liam’s fingers, slick seeping over the back of Liam’s knuckles.

“What?” Liam mumbles.

Zayn catches his breath. “Upstairs, babe.”

Liam’s having trouble focusing on his words. It reminds Zayn of Louis in his heats. After a long pause he nods. “Yeah he says breathlessly, pulling his fingers out. “Yeah.”

Its dark in Liam’s room and the smell is enough to make Zayn’s head spin. The window is shut and the curtains drawn. His bed lies in one corner, the sheets damp and twisted, three of four pillows on the floor. Zayn spots what looks like a picture of him, crumpled on the mattress. He steps forward for a closer look when Liam suddenly pushes him onto the bed. Zayn catches himself on his hands. This is his least favourite position and Liam knows it. He fucking _knows_ it. Panic wells up inside him and Liam soothes him as he climbs on the bed behind him.

“Its okay, Zaynie,” he murmurs, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Zayn’s hole.

Zayn’s so nervous he can’t speak.

“Relax, yeah? That’s it, babe. That’s it.”

 _“Liam?”_ Zayn’s voice cracks. A wave of confusion washes over him.

“It’s okay, Zayn. You’re alright. Can’t believe you’re here. God, I really love you,” Liam says and he sounds like he’s about to sob.

Zayn presses his lips together and swallows his protests.

“You’re so gorgeous, babe. You have no idea, I love you so much,” Liam continues. And then he kneels up and pushes against Zayn. “Gonna knot you so – _hard-”_ he grunts and then _shoves._

Zayn has to clench his teeth to stop from screaming. He’s propelled onto his elbows and he twists the sheets up on his fists. _“Ahghn!”_ It’s slow but only because Zayn can barely stretch to accommodate him.

Liam stills for a moment and Zayn gasps for breath. Then he’s pushing in more and Zayn cries out in pain and shock. A moment later Liam’s hips smack against his arse and the yell his choked off. It’s so deep. God, he feels sick. “Li- Liam, I can’t.”

Liam does sob this time, a keen of pain into the crook of Zayn’s neck. “Please, sweetheart. For me?”

“Li-Li- _um_ …” Zayn stammers.

Liam’s hand slides over his, slotting their fingers together and squeezing. “I love you, babe. I love you – please I need this, I need you. _Please.  I-”_ He digs his head between Zayn’s shoulder blades and, with a shudder, starts rutting into him.

Zayn lets out a thin sob, hides his face in the pillow, grips Liam’s hand back and nods.

 

_“Was it really bad?” Zayn whispers, crawling into Louis’ bed and flicking his fringe off his face._

_Louis winces as he shifts onto his back, one hand flat on his stomach the way a woman cradles her pregnant belly. He shrugs. “It was okay,” he whispers back._

_Zayn chews his lip. He can hear Harry in the bathroom, finishing with the loo and turning on the tap. He’s just been through his first rut of their relationship and is being even more protective of his little Louis, who handled it so well, than usual._

_Louis leans over and lowers his voice. “His knot was so big I could_ see _it,” he breathes and pokes his abdomen._

 _Zayn must look horrified because Louis continues quickly, “But after – you know how he always gets a hot cloth and stuff? Well he couldn’t even move he was so exhausted. So – I mean,_ I _could barely walk,” he pulls on the sleeve of his jumper and laughs, shrugging, “but I got it and I cleaned him up because I wanted to take care of him the way he always takes care of me.” His hand drifts back to his stomach and he runs his thumb over his skin, where he’s still full of Harry’s seed._

He grits his teeth as Liam stills, shoved inside him as deep as he can go. Liam’s breath bathes his neck, his lips soft and wet on Zayn’s skin. Zayn is huddled under him, folded up in Liam’s arms and hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. He blinks and his eyelashes – which are wet with his tears – flutter against Liam’s flushed skin.

In his ear Liam’s breathing is slowing down… but it’s also getting deeper, more laboured, and as it does Zayn feels him start to grow inside him.

He squeezes his eyes shut and stifles a small sob.

…When it’s over Zayn untangles their fingers and slips out from under him.

“Zay…?” Liam protests weakly, reaching after him.

But Zayn’s already sliding off the bed, stumbling to the floor. His legs buckle and he sits down hard on his arse.

Liam has fallen asleep; sweat and come are drying on his bare skin. He shivers and his fingers close around nothing.

Zayn presses his face into his knees as his sobs begin anew. He cries because he’s in pain, because he’s humiliated, because he’s feels guilty and sad, bitter and angry.

He finds his clothes in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, lying with the family’s shoes. His fingers are shaking so bad he can barely get his shirt on. 

By the time he arrives back at the boarding house its three o’clock in the morning and he’s forgotten his key. He takes several deep breathes before he rings Louis.

He picks up on the third call.

“Zayy…” he yawns. “What the… fuck?”

“Lou, I’m locked out – please come down and let me in?” Zayn says and his voice – fucking – cracks. 

“Jesus, Zayn. It’s three in the morning – why’re you outside…” Louis’ voice trails off. There’s a long pause and Zayn can hear Harry’s low voice on the other end of the phone. He hangs his head and waits. “Oh God, Zayn,” Louis whispers. “Oh God, please say you didn’t.”

Zayn sucks back a sob. “Lou, please come let me in,” he begs.

“I’m coming, okay? I’m coming now. Jesus _Christ_.” Louis hangs up.

Zayn’s shivering when Louis runs down to the front door, barefoot and with Harry behind him, frowning. Louis yanks open the door and Zayn steps forward, throws his arms around his neck and bursts into tears.

 

HARRY

 _The smells got inside him. God, he fucking reeks of it,_ Harry thinks, watching Zayn cry into Louis’ shoulder like he’ll never stop. The scent of it – an alpha in rut – raises the hairs on the back of his neck. When he steps forward and gently touches Zayn’s back, encouraging him to come upstairs, Zayn tightens his grip on Louis.

Instead Harry carefully takes Louis by the waist and pulls both him and Zayn towards the stairs.

“S-so stu-stupid,” Zayn stammers when they’re back in his and Louis’ room.

Louis’ already shaking his head, bent by his feet, helping him with his shoes. “It’s _not_ your fault, Zayn,” he says. He straightens up and helps Zayn with his jacket, because Zayn’s fingers seem numb and useless. When Zayn starts to protest he says, louder, “It’s not.”

Harry thumbs his lip as he intently watches their exchange, one hand on his hip. The urge to _protect_ is throbbing in his chest but he doesn’t know if it’s for Louis – face crumpled with worry; Zayn, hurt and confused; or his best friend, whose about to wake up to his worst nightmare.

Then Zayn brings his hands to his hair, takes it in his fists and gasps, “I don’t – I d-don’t – I don’t _know,_ man– I-”

And Harry steps forward on impulse and gently pries Zayn’s fingers away. “Zayn, breathe,” he says, squeezing his hands reassuringly. “Breathe.”

Zayn’s huge, dark eyes dart between his face and Louis’ but he gulps and nods. Tears drip from his lashes and spill down his cheeks, splashing onto his school shirt.

“Breathe, yeah,” Harry murmurs again and smiles encouragingly when Zayn calms down a bit. “It’s going to be okay.”

Zayn nods hesitantly.

Harry squeezes his hand one last time then moves his mouth to Louis’ ear and murmurs, “take him to the bathroom and clean him up, yeah?”

Louis nods and pulls Zayn away.

Through the bathroom door he can hear Zayn stammering, “I-I thought I c-could take it but I _c-couldn’t_.” He sucks in a huge breath. “He-he-he knotted me,” Zayn sobs. “And then I left him.”

Harry sighs and steps away from the door. He pulls out his phone and texts Liam: _Bro, you really fucked up._ Then, _Are you okay?_

By the time the sun rises Zayn, dry faced and sleeping deeply, is curled up with Louis in bed. Harry dozes against the headboard beside them, one hand resting on Louis’ soft head of hair. His eyes snap open instinctively when the rich, pungent scent of Alpha suddenly thickens. Silently, sinuously he gets to his feet, approaches the door and swings it open.

On the other side, Liam leaps back warily.

Harry quickly steps past the threshold and closes the door behind him with a quiet _click._  “ _Liam_ ,” he whispers. “Shit. What are you doinghere?”

Liam doesn’t answer. He steps forward. One hand reaches out, bunches in Harry’s shirt. His nostrils flare. “I can… I can _smell_ him on you,” he says disbelievingly. Betrayal darkens his gaze. “You bastard.” Then his fist is hurtling towards Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes widen and he throws himself out of the way. As he rights himself he sees Liam coming after him again. Harry meets him half-way.

They lurch across the corridor. His back collides with a wall and Liam takes him by the hair and shoves his head, once, twice, _three_ times into it. Harry’s vision starts to go black. He feels Liam release him and shakes his head to clear it. His heart leaps wildly when he sees Liam turn towards Louis and Zayn’s dorm room. “Louis’ in there too!” he shouts. “ _No!_ Liam!”

But before he can grab Liam’s arm the other Alpha turns and catches him around the throat.

Harry’s eyes bulge. He chokes and his fingers wrap around Liam’s wrist. He’s dimly aware of his back hitting the wall again. Black spots crowd the edges of his vision. “Liam-” he rasps, but the words get stuck in his throat. _God, he’s going to die._

And then Liam’s grip slackens and his throat screams in protest as he sucks air back into his lungs. Liam’s head drops down on his shoulder and he moans, “What have I done?”

Harry’s hands clench and unclench by his sides. It takes enormous will power to fight the urge to return the attack. Finally, the tension leaks from his shoulders and he returns Liam’s embrace.

Liam grips him even tighter and sobs, “If – if he’d said _stop_ – if he’d screamed for me to stop – I don’t think I could have, Harry. I don’t think I could have.” He cries the dry, croaky sobs of an Alpha into Harry’s shoulder. “I saw it happening and I didn’t stop – oh God.”

Harry spends even longer holding Liam than Louis spent holding Zayn. When the first doors begin to open up and down the corridor Liam pulls back.

Harry awkwardly nudges his shoulder. “Curse of the Alpha, mate, isn’t it? That we hurt the ones we love.”

Liam is running his hands over his face, puffing to get his breath back. He nods hurriedly.

Harry shifts his weight. “Look… I’m not saying it’s okay. Like, I saw it. It’s not good. But, you know, you’ll work it out.”

Liam takes a deep breath and drops his hands.  His eyes are rimmed with red, his brow creased with pain. “Can I see him?”

Harry doesn’t answer.

After a tense silence Liam says, “Come on, bro. You’ll be there the whole time.”

Harry looks away, down the corridor and shrugs helplessly, “Yeah, bro. S’not my place to get between you.”

 

Zayn and Louis are still sleeping; Louis’ arm stretched over the spot that Harry just left. Zayn is curled against his back, face hidden in his tee-shirt.

Harry approaches the bed, crouches down and gently runs his thumb over Louis’ curled fingers. The honey-haired Omega blinks awake mumbling, “tea?” He rubs a hand under his wrinkled nose and pushes himself up. Zayn’s head rolls onto the mattress. Vaguely, Harry wonders how he is still sleeping. He squeezes Louis’ hand. “Don’t be mad,” he whispers as Louis’ eyes drift from his face to Liam, hovering by the end of the bed. His eyes widen and he scrambles upright, sticking out a hand to wake Zayn.

Zayn groans. “No, Lou-eh…”

“Zayn!” Louis squeaks and Zayn cracks an eye open before scrambling up.

“It’s okay,” Liam says stepping forward, but both Omegas shuffle backward.  Louis’ squeezing Harry’s hand so tight it hurts. How are they still so lovely with sleep dust in their eyes and wrinkles in their cheeks? Both the Alphas just want to smooth their hair and wrap them up.

“No, no, no, Zaynie. It’s okay – I promise. I promise, yeah? _Fuck,_ sweetheart, I’m so sorry!” He starts to reach out but Harry surges to his feet and pushes him back by the chest.

Liam lets him, not taking his crinkled brown eyes from Zayn’s face. Hesitantly, he asks, “How’d you feel, babe?”

Zayn blinks. His brow furrows in confusion and he opens his mouth to speak, then let’s his lips hang parted. After a moment he whispers, “…Hot?”

Liam frowns and shares a look with Harry. He tries to step forward again but Harry pushes him back. “What?”

Zayn looks at Louis like he’s pleading with him to understand. “I feel hot,” he moans, his voice breaking and one hand bunches in the duvet and presses it into his groin.

Suddenly, Louis pinches his nose and chokes. Wide-eyed, he locks gazes with Harry and gives the smallest shake of his head.

“Oh my God,” Harry whispers, sniffing cautiously at the air. Underneath the thick, musky smell of Liam’s rut is a sweeter scent, growing more and more overpowering. “Shit,” Harry hisses. “ _Shit.”_ He turns and punches Liam in the arm. “You fucked him into heat, you idiot!”

But Liam doesn’t seem to think he’s an idiot. By the expression of dawning on his face he thinks he’s a genius. His fingernails dig into Harry’s palm as he pries his hand off his chest.

Zayn, still clutching Louis’ arm, watches him intensely.

“You in heat, Zayn baby?” Liam asks.

Zayn shakes his head slowly and whispers, “No,” in a very small voice.

There’s a long pause. Harry reaches out and tugs on Louis’ sleeve. But Louis doesn’t allow himself to be pulled from Zayn’s side.

“Babe… darlin’ – are you sure?”

Looking as though each of Liam’s words require a huge amount of thought, Zayn shakes his head.

Liam finally shakes Harry off and steps past him, “want me to check, sweetheart?”

Zayn’s face crumples and he hides his head behind Louis’ back, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the waist of Louis’s tee shirt. “Don’t,” he begs, drawing out the word so it sounds like a keen. He bursts into tears.

Liam starts forward as he does, despite himself.

That’s when Louis throws an arm in front of Zayn. It’s nothing, just a warning and all he says is, “leave him alone, Liam.”

But Liam’s expression contorts. He whips towards him and one hand fists in the neck of Louis’ shirt. “Stay out of it, Louis-” he starts to say before he’s wrenched backwards and Harry rams a fist into his jaw.

Liam is thrown off his feet, slammed into the floor… but it’s Zayn that shrieks.

Louis’ eyes well up and he starts to cry, forgetting Zayn he’s been so scared by Liam.

“Louis… Louis, come here,” Harry says but, catching his breath, Louis shakes his head stubbornly.

Liam is pushing himself up.

Harry sticks his hand out. “ _Louis.”_

Louis looks frantically from Zayn to Harry. “But-”

Liam’s on his feet and Louis is still between him and Zayn. He rubs his jaw and stares at Harry. “You fucking _hit_ me?” he asks incredulously. “You _bitch.”_

Harry’s eyes widen. “Louis, _now!”_

Louis scrambles off the bed and runs into Harry’s arms. Harry sweeps him up and stumbles backwards through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 

LIAM AND ZAYN

Zayn fills the room with his scent, sweet, filthy; Liam can _taste_ it on the air as he pants, fingers fumbling over the door lock. “Liam…?” Zayn breathes and Liam jams his eyes shut and digs his forehead into the door.

“It’s so hot, too hot… I feel, I don’t feel right…” Zayn rambles. “I need a-a shower.”

Liam’s eyes spring open. “You need a what? You need a _shower?”_ he says, turning around.

Zayn rocks in his seat on the bed, fingers spread wide to steady himself. He nods dazedly. “I’m hot,” he repeats.

Liam’s already shaking his head. He closes the distance between them in two strides and falls to his knees. “No, Zaynie,” he murmurs. “Sweetheart, you don’t need a shower.”

Zayn’s shoulders are racked by the heaves of his suppressed sobs. “But I’m so hot,” he cries.

Liam’s gaze falls to the duvet pressed against his groin. He hesitates before gently asking, “how about I take the duvet, yeah?”

Zayn takes a deep breath and nods.

Slowly, Liam peels his grip away and lifts the cover off his boyfriend’s legs. He places it at the end of the bed, turns back and squeezes Zayn’s knee.

“And-and my pyjamas?” Zayn whispers, plucking at his t-shirt to unstick it from his skin.

Liam nods. “Okay, sweetheart.” He tugs Zayn’s t-shirt over his head, with minimal help from the boy, then carefully manoeuvres him out of his sweatpants too. Zayn shivers and pushes his hair back from his forehead. His cheeks are glowing; his black quiff is wilted and damp with sweat. The heat coming off him is intense. 

Liam reaches out to brush away a tear as it slides down Zayn’s cheek. But Zayn tenses, watching his movements warily from the corner of his eye. Liam pulls back. He swallows and asks hesitantly, “Zaynie… you’re not… you’re not _scared_ of me are you?”

Zayn’s eyes close and more tears leaks down his cheeks.

Liam almost swoons. This is a scene from his worst nightmare. “Please don’t be – don’t be scared, lovely,” he says hoarsely.

“You-” Zayn gasps, “You-you-you-” His chest heaves frantically as more tears spill down his cheeks.

A lump rises in the back of Liam’s throat. “I _know_ ,” he croaks, “sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. So, so sorry.”

Zayn’s face crumples, he sucks in a breath, nods hurriedly and holds out his arms.

Relief washes over Liam so violently he feels light-headed again. He surges forward, into Zayn’s arm, and pulls the boy into his lap. He hugs him fiercely: pressing his cheek to the top of Zayn’s head; scrunching up his damp t-shirt in his fists and trying not to breathe him in.

After a while Zayn’s breathing starts to even out… His nails scritch-scratch at the hair at the back of Liam’s neck. He’s stopped crying, he stopped the moment he was in Liam’s arms. Now he wriggles closer, rubbing his face into Liam’s chest and pressing his small, firm cock into Liam’s belly. His hands roam down Liam’s arms. “Skin’s so cool,” he murmurs. “Fuck, babe.” And his mouth fastens onto his favourite spot on Liam’s throat, sucking on his skin and moaning.

Liam’s eyes snap open but his cock jerks in response, fattening up under Zayn’s arse. Zayn moans again and rubs eagerly against it. Hands trembling, Liam pushes him back. As gently as possible he dislodges Zayn from his lap and stumbles backwards off the bed. “ _Jesus_ Zayn. God, you’re gorgeous. No, stay there, lovely – baby.”

Zayn does as he’s told and for a moment Liam is stunned, watching as Zayn sits obedient and naked on the bed. Then he sways. His eyelashes flutter and come to rest on his cheeks… He starts to tilt forward and Liam leaps to catch him before he falls off the bed.

“ _Fuck,_ Zayn. Fuck. Are you alright? Are you with me? Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

Zayn’s head lolls as Liam takes it between his palms. Panic starts to build in his chest. _Is this normal? Should he call Harry? The_ nurse? _He’s already screwed it up once. What if he hurts him again? What if he’s not fit to care for his Omega?_

But, even as he thinks this, Zayn takes his hand between both of his and sucks two fingers into his pink, pretty mouth.

Liam has to take a deep breath to steady himself. His instincts are taking over. He had forgotten what an Omega in heat could be like, how desperately they _needed._ Never mind that it hasn’t even been twelve hours.Zayn needs this _now,_ needs _him._ And he’s so wet: his thighs gleam with it; his balls drip with it and Liam’s fingers slide through it and sink into his hole. Zayn’s mouth gapes against his skin. His nails scrape down Liam’s arms and he presses closer, burning hot in Liam’s arms. 

Sweat trickles past Liam’s temple. He wriggles his fingers and Zayn feels swollen inside, tender and puffy.

When he drags them out Zayn hisses.

Liam stills. “Zay… babe, is it okay?”

Zayn nods, his trembling breath fanning out across Liam’s collarbones.

Hesitantly, Liam pushes his fingers in again.

Zayn’s knuckles turn white where they grip Liam’s biceps.

Liam wishes he could see his face. In the silence he can hear his own heart pounding. After almost a minute he stammers, “Zaynie, you got to tell me its okay.”

Zayn whispers something into his chest.

“Huh? Say it again, sweetheart?”

“S’okay.”

“Promise?”

There’s a long pause. “…Yeah?”

Liam takes a breath. “Zay, babe, want me to stop?”

And Zayn nods.

Liam draws back and pulls Zayn into his embrace, kissing and pressing his mouth to his hair.

“S’sore,” Zayn whispers timidly.

Liam nods hurriedly. “I know, I know… Sweetheart I’m so sorry-”

“Do it anyway,” Zayn says.

Liam shakes his head. “No.”

Zayn pulls away abruptly. Recoils. He stares at Liam with a mixture of betrayal and horror.

Confused, Liam reaches out but Zayn shuffles even further back. “Babe… Babe, I _want_ to but I can’t hurt you again. It’s too soon.” He sees Zayn open his mouth furiously and continues quickly, “I mean, it’s not even been twelve hours. We need to wait…”

Zayn is already shaking his head. “I-I need it,” he gasps. “It hurts _not_ having you inside me. I need you. I need- need _something…”_

“Okay, okay,” Liam says soothingly, hushing him so that Zayn trails off, breathing heavily. Liam thinks carefully. “Roll over.”

Immediately, Zayn throws himself onto his stomach.

Liam slides a hand up his thigh, pushes a thumb into his bum cheek and catches his breath at the sight of his hole: glistening wet, pink as a rose and twitching.

Zayn throws a glance over his shoulder and huffs, kicking his feet impatiently. And Liam swoops over him, bends his head and drags his tongue through his slick.

Zayn cries out: shocked, breathless. A groan that dissolves into a whimper, a keen, a sob. “Li- _yuuuuu-uum.”_

It’s so intense that, at first, he actually claws _away_ from it. But Liam’s tongue is gentle where his fingers aren’t. And he shoves his hips back and Liam’s broad palms cover his arse cheeks and his tongue thrusts inside him.

Zayn _breaks down,_ he _dissolves_ into gasping sobs and broken moans, really not sure that he can handle the pleasure. He almost begs Liam to stop but – _God -_ if he does Zayn will probably die. The pillow is soaked with his saliva where he pulls it into his mouth, sobbing desperately around it. He can feel Liam’s tongue where it delves deep inside him and his nose where it’s squashed to his tail bone. When Liam starts to mouth along his thigh he can feel the ghost of his tongue licking his insides. Liam sucks a love bite into the back of his knee and holds Zayn down when he bucks.

A nose nudges the side of his leg, encouraging him to roll over. Zayn shakes his head fervently and Liam smiles against his thigh. The bed rocks as Liam kneels up, scoops Zayn into his arms and lays him on his back. Then Liam’s mouth is all over him again before he swallows Zayn’s cock between apple-red lips.

Zayn throws his head back, crying out as tears bloom in the corners of his eyes. It’s too much. His impending orgasm is going to rip him in half. He jerks violently under Liam’s mouth, takes a fistful of his hair and doesn’t hear Liam choke.

Liam breathes deeply through his nose so that his breath washes over Zayn’s naval. He throat tightens as Zayn’s cock slides down it.

“Need your tongue,” Zayn gasps, “your fingers, your knot – _please_.”

Liam pulls off, gasping for breath and moments later he’s pushing his tongue back inside Zayn.

Zayn sobs and grips Liam’s head with his thighs. His nails bite into Liam’s scalp as he begins to shudder. He lets out a long, broken whine as his cock twitches on his belly and spurts everywhere. Liam starts up, wide-eyed, and quickly swallows him again moaning as Zayn’s come hits the back of his throat. He holds him down as Zayn fills his mouth, thighs pressed over his ears.

He only pulls off once Zayn has softened in his mouth. Then he wipes an arm over his chin and leans over his boyfriend to brush his sweaty hair from his forehead. He licks away the sweat and the tears, dipping his head to lap at the bit of Zayn’s come that splattered his neck.

One hand is still clenched in Liam’s hair but now Zayn lets it fall weakly to the bed beside him. He can see crescent shaped marks where his nails have dug into the side of Liam’s neck.

Liam pulls back and gingerly wraps his fist around his dick.

Zayn paws weakly at his hip. “Want... your knot…” he pants.

“No, babe – not tonight.”

“S’okay, I can take it. I swear.”

“Babe, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“Don’t make me _beg_.” His voice breaks. “Liam, _please_.”

“Okay, okay. Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, sweetheart. Come here.” Liam climbs over Zayn’s leg and collapses onto his back. “Okay babe?” he asks and Zayn nods eagerly. Liam helps him into his lap, cups his cheek and brings his lips down to his. Zayn barely returns the kiss because he’s reaching between his legs, wrapping a hand around Liam’s cock and sliding onto it.

The air leaves Liam’s chest in a great whoosh. Zayn winds their fingers together and squeezes hard. His other hand is braced against Liam’s stomach, steadying himself as he takes Liam’s cock in.

Liam pants against his mouth. “You’re gonna have to spread your knees, sweetheart…”

Zayn doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Zaynie, spread you’re knees for me, angel,” Liam pleads.

Zayn’s eyes flutter open. His golden-brown gaze is dark and hazy. Slowly, he nods, pulls his hands from Liam’s and places it beside the other. Liam’s gaze is filled with wonder. But as Zayn starts to sink lower one arm trembles and gives way. Liam grabs his shoulder to keep him upright, concerned eyes darting over Zayn’s face. Determined, with his long lashes now resting on his pink cheeks, Zayn pushes down till his arse is sitting in Liam’s lap.

Liam grunts and Zayn’s head falls heavily onto his shoulder. “Need you… _now…”_ he pants. He’s tightening and twitching around Liam’s cock, his slick seeping over Liam’s thighs.

Liam nods hurriedly. “Just need-” he mutters and jerks his hips up – once, twice, three times. Then he pulls Zayn’s hips flush with his and shudders as his knot starts to plump up.

Zayn nuzzles into his throat but Liam nudges him back and whispers, “let me see your face, sweetheart.”

Zayn actually blushes, feeling Liam’s knot plump up inside him even as Liam’s gaze wanders over his face. When he gasps at the size of it inside him Liam leans forward and catches his open mouth with his own. Zayn presses forward, pouring everything into it till he’s gasping into Liam’s mouth, spread so wide on him he can’t breathe. Liam sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and groans as he starts to fill him. He holds Zayn even tighter and finally drops his head against Zayn’s chest…

… Zayn is next aware of Liam laying him on his back and pulling out of him.

“Back in a second, yeah?” Liam whispers and he disappears before Zayn can protest.

Zayn’s fingers twist in the sheet. There’s a pressure in the corner of his eyes.

He doesn’t even notice Liam returning until his hands are gripping his shoulder. “Zayn! _No,_ why are you crying, babe? What’s wrong?”

Zayn sucks in a huge breath. Hot tears are leaking past his temple into his hairline.

Liam squeezes him gently and teases, “You’re turning into Louis.”

Zayn hides his face in his palms and _sobs._

Liam swears in alarm, (fuck, _fuck)_ quickly climbs onto the bed beside him and drags Zayn into his lap.

It works. _Of course it does._ Even if, right now, it seems rational to cry because Liam got the towel instead of him. It reminds him that Liam woke up after his rut cold, sticky and alone for three and a half years. He pulls away and whispers, “I c-couldn’t help it. It was stupid. I’m _sorry._ ”

Liam’s already shaking his head. “Don’t apologise. God, _don’t._ It’s all my fault. Everything. I can’t believe…”

Zayn sniffs, drops his eyes and starts to mumble something. It’s so quiet Liam trails off to listen. “…Don’t hate me because of what I made you do.”

Liam pulls him close again. “I don’t Zaynie, not for a second. I’m the one that did something wrong. Tell me that you forgive me. _Please._ I- _”_

“It was a mistake,” Zayn insists, “‘course I forgive you.”

Liam swallows and nods quickly. He can’t open his mouth for fear the words won’t come out.

Zayn notices and rubs his face into his neck. “Now you’re turning into Louis,” he teases and Liam laughs tearfully.

 

“Zayn?”

Someone prods his leg under the cover. Then the bed dips and Louis’ clambering over him, pulling at his arm to get Zayn to turn around.

Blearily, Zayn turns in Liam’s arms as Louis collapses into the spot beside him. 

“Are you okay?” Louis whispers hesitantly. His expression is soft with worry.

Zayn’s face splits into a smile. He nods. “Yeah, babes. Don’t worry.”

Louis smiles a little too, “yeah?”

Zayn nods, shifting onto his back. Liam grunts in protest, squeezes Zayn tighter and buries his face in the delicate crook of his shoulder.

Harry, Zayn realises, his crouched by Liam’s head, mouth in his ear. He can’t hear what they’re saying but they’ve both got half-a-smile on their faces.

Louis wiggles under the covers and pushes his nose against Zayn’s chest. “You fucking stink,” he says into his skin, grinning, and Zayn definitely deserves that.

“ _You_ fucking stink, you little monster,” Harry says, appearing at the end of the bed, stinking a hand under the sheets and grabbing Louis around the ankle.

Louis shrieks and kicks his feet and then Harry climbing on too, flopping down on top of Louis and smothering him under the blankets.

Liam groans louder and punches Harry in the shoulder.

Harry peels the covers down to reveal Louis’ little red face. He smiles fondly and kisses his nose. 

Harry catches Zayn’s eye and smiles. Then he rolls off Louis and squeezes his long body between Louis’ and the wall. He leans down, lips brushing Louis’ ear as he whispers into it.

Louis’ purses his lips to hide his smile. “I know what you were saying, you dirty bastard,” he replies. His eyes flutter open and his cheeks pink as he meets Zayn’s gaze.

“I think we all know what happens next.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think or any ideas you have because im already planning more. I can't say when, only that it will be second chapter in Louis Love! And remember, every time someone forgets to comment a plot bunny dies. Do it for the plot bunnies :')


End file.
